


蓄谋篡位

by FuxingUSK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: ※黑桃设定。※未成年请在家长陪同下观看😜※全文字数约2w+，龟速大修中





	蓄谋篡位

**Author's Note:**

> ※黑桃设定。
> 
> ※未成年请在家长陪同下观看😜
> 
> ※全文字数约2w+，龟速大修中

1.

整个议会的人对国王此次发出的提案感到吃惊不已，坐在王后身边的骑士甚至听到他低声爆了粗。王后率先表示他完全不能理解这个异想天开的意见，并且全盘否定了国王对此作出的任何辩解，面对王后如此毫不客气地驳回那议案的行为，令其他原本忌惮国王权利不敢当面提出异议的议会成员也跟着发表了自己的意见，国王常年武装着的自以为是的面具总算是出现了几条清晰可见的裂缝。

天气渐冷，大雪纷飞，王后的斗篷被飒飒作响的风吹得鼓起，冷气顺着衣领落入脖颈令他不禁打了个寒颤。

“多么大的雪啊！”他听到有人这么说，也有人说，这是国王即将下位的征兆，黑桃国的神明对国王已经失望透顶了。

 

 

说的东西就是如此，无意发出的感叹也不过是出于下意识，想表达他们对国王的不满和对信仰的虔诚，哪怕他们对此根本不信以为真。这些玩笑话已经能随口就说出来了，王后对此只是摇头叹息，并不以为然。骑士从后方赶上，与他并排走着。

 

 

“国王变了，”骑士说，又像是自言自语：“这没什么，也是时候了。”

 

 

“他老了。”王后说，“他失去了足够带领这个国家的能力，时间之神剥夺了他永生的权利。”

 

 

“新的储君快要出现了。”骑士若有所思地看了王后一眼，说的话意有所指，王后警惕地抬眼，回答他：“时候未到，不能妄下定论。”

 

 

骑士耸耸肩笑了一下。

 

 

不远处出现一个黑点，随着距离的缩短逐渐放大。骑士眼尖得很，他对王后向那个方向扬了扬下巴，“阿尔弗雷德。”

 

 

王后颔首，目送骑士转身离去，背对那个方向就是不肯回过头。他听到男人的吆喝声和马儿的嘶鸣，然后是靴子和稍厚积雪相触发出的沉闷声响。阿尔弗雷德在距离王后十步远的地方停下来跳下马，一面发出“哦”、“哦”的怪叫，作出好像要被那积雪埋没的样子。王后虽然没有转过头，却能在脑内勾勒出对方那张夸张的鬼脸，笑意爬上了他的嘴角。阿尔弗雷德大声喊着王后的名字跑过去，两步并一步走直直扑向那思念许久的身影发出像是庆祝胜利的欢呼。

 

 

王后被迫接受了来自背后的突袭，被对方不知轻重的力道压得向前踉跄了几步。他挣了挣脱开对方环住自己肩膀的手，转过身责怪地看向来人，接着伸出手点了点对方的额头，两人一起笑出了声。阿尔弗雷德嘿嘿笑着脱去手套，捧起王后被冻得冰凉凉的手放到唇边呵气，又不顾对方的反抗凑过去亲了亲恋人的额头，再次喊了声他的名字，期待的眼神全然一副撒娇的姿态。王后清楚这家伙打的都是什么算盘，但因着自己那点尊严和想逗弄对方的心态而故意和他唱反调。

 

 

“我才不要亲你，”王后哼哼，“你的脸那么冷。”

 

 

“亚瑟亲亲就热了，嘿嘿。”

 

 

王后被他缠得没办法，面对对方魅力十足的蓝眼睛一声拒绝的“不”萦绕在喉头最终被咽下。王后叹了口气，四下看了没人注意抬头飞快亲了一口阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，然后双颊发烫地别过脸左顾右盼掩饰羞涩。一向骄傲冷淡的王后也会露出这样的表情，若是周遭有人看到必会大吃一惊。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德嘴角咧开的弧度更大了，露出一口晃眼的白牙。他不由分说地抓住王后的右手与他十指相扣塞入自己的口袋，仗着自己与生俱来的怪力镇压下对方不安分的挣扎，面对王后不情不愿地转向前方的脸和那发红的耳尖笑出声说亚瑟真可爱类似的话引起对方勉强算是有那么一点威慑力的瞪眼。

 

 

王后伸出左手给阿尔弗雷德扫去落在肩膀上的雪花，整整他有些凌乱的衣衫之后收回去，抱怨道：“和王后举止这般没有轻重，若被蛇蝎政客捕风捉影，又要用他们沾着毒汁的笔尖掀起恶毒的舆论来了。”

 

 

“尽管让他们为自己的小聪明洋洋得意吧，”阿尔弗雷德想揽住对方的肩膀，又腾不出手，就望着恋人的脸露出无所谓的笑容，“尽管有人讴歌我们‘父子’情深，就少不了‘父子乱伦’。百姓明显喜欢听后一种，糜乱的皇室关系总能作为他们的饭后谈资，但所有人都心知肚明这都他妈是扯淡。”

 

 

“说话注意点，几月的军旅生活没管住你不听管教的性格，倒是让你把不合礼数的字眼学进去了。”

 

 

“噢，亲爱的，我知道你不会喜欢呆头呆脑的军事套语的，就像这样——是！长官！…”

 

 

“行了，闭嘴。”

 

 

2.

 

 

是以迎接剿灭黑教于王国西部建立的分支凯旋而归的晚宴为幌子的国王的私人宴席，大量金钱用以举办国王目的于彰显自己地位和财富的狂欢宴会，国库开支中不翼而飞的部分也因此大量流入心怀不轨而自恃有点机灵的小人的腰包里，专掌军事的王后对此心怀不满已久，无奈于职责所限无权直接干涉，法律的骑士冷眼旁观，对国王中年表现出的挥霍无度持放任态度。国王自以为骑士怕了自己。当局者迷、旁观者清，王后知道，离奏响当任国王葬礼的挽歌的日子，已经不远了。

 

 

觥筹交错，纸醉金迷的场面令人心生厌恶。王后本不是宴会的主角，也无意抢国王的风头，仅象征性地露了个面，便返回了自己的书房。

 

 

仿佛触手可及却远在天边的宴会欢笑声迷迷糊糊地从宴筳传来，而四下静谧无声，月光在陪伴他，植物抽芽的芳香在陪伴他。大理石露台的冰凉让他蜷了一下脚趾，刺骨的凉意狠狠刺进了王后的心脏。顿时，儿时被哥哥丢弃在无人的荒野、宴会时被遗忘在无人的角落的记忆卷土重来，哪怕身作王后风光到他的侄不知道多少代都化作白骨，那在消除一切白得死寂的月光，和令人恐惧的郊狼嗥叫声包围的夜晚，看着摇摆的裙裾带着欢声笑语围绕在更高大更光鲜亮丽的人的身旁时，他感到孤独，孤独，几乎要落下泪来。

 

 

“找到你咯！”

 

 

蹩脚的刺客从窸窸窣窣的树叶丛中暴露了自己，接着树枝一阵不受重负地晃动，阿尔弗雷德跳上了露台，蹲在台沿边笑嘻嘻地盯着王后，“嘿，今晚的月色真美。小酌怡情，一起赏月吗？”

 

 

“再美的景色有一张聒噪的嘴在身旁都是令人生厌的，请这位不请自来的先生别处寻欢吧。”王后鼻孔出气，高傲地拿下巴尖看人。

 

 

“哎，别那么冷漠嘛。我可是为了你放弃了美食美酒还有美女哦。”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，执起王后的手细细啄吻。

 

 

“那你去享受英雄该有的待遇，少来这里讨我嫌。”王后红了脸，稍微用力把被吻得酥酥麻麻的手抽回来，语带不满地驱走他。阿尔弗雷德早已习惯了恋人的口不对心，这番话在他被装上恋人翻译转换器的耳中又是变相的深情告白了。他跳下窗台，把王后搂进臂弯，撩起他的刘海叭地在对方额头亲上一口，“我宁愿只做你的英雄。为我的凯旋庆祝吧，哼？”

 

 

王后哼了一声，然后下巴被阿尔弗雷德抬起，两人自然地交换了一个吻。

 

 

“天哪……你喝了多少酒？下次再这样我可坚决不和你接吻。”

 

 

“无所谓啦，亚瑟皱眉超难看的。”阿尔弗雷德哈哈笑了，收获了秘密恋人的一个白眼。“国王是否察觉到了什么，他在自乱阵脚。我们交谈了一下，他言语间遮遮掩掩的——顺带一提，国王对我的敌意似乎已经到了不愿意隐藏的地步了。可笑的是，他又想拉拢我！简直自相矛盾且愚蠢得让人发笑。”

 

 

王后小弧度点头算是认可阿尔弗雷德的话，指腹摩挲恋人强壮的胸膛时皱起的双眉让粗过常人的眉毛之间的距离更加紧密。阿尔弗雷德含住恋人的耳垂，又向下亲吻对方修长脖颈，连带着吮吸在上面留下不轻不重的浅色吻痕。王后歪头轻哼默认了对方行为受到许可，不紧不慢地说：“国王正在衰老，差不多是你的回合了。”

 

 

“喔——可是我都准备好了，既然国王已经失去了继续带领黑桃王国的资格，那还是快些下位的好。别摇头，亚瑟，我已经付出足够多的耐心，规则或许也是可以钻钻空子的？”

 

“当心，别自信过了头。我黑桃国，难道还没有比你更适合这个位置的人？”王后发出嗤笑，高傲地抬起下巴，耀眼的绿眸中浮光流转。

 

 

“五根手指总有最长的一根嘛。若食指比中指长，那就是怪异的，得砍掉一截，免得喧宾夺主。别担心，亚瑟，我可以保证万无一失。我会是黑桃国的王，除了我没有人能够胜任这个职位——我，亚瑟、我！我是注定的、我是被神明选中的人！”阿尔弗雷德的语速加快，钴蓝色的眸子闪着自信的光仿佛胜券在握。他的嘴角张扬地翘起，毫不掩饰自己的野心，张狂的神情透出一股野性的美。王后转身，被那王者般的气质吸引满腔的热血被勾起哽咽在喉，最后他伸出手抚摸那张刀刻出来的脸，叹了口气。

 

 

“我不是担心你失败，只是这一切要瞒过鬼可不容易。……况且，你知道，你的行为等同于叛国。”

 

“如果我已经做好了篡位的准备，怎么会没想到鬼？放心吧，一切绝对会按计划进行——只有我失败，才是叛国，而且、失败的可能性是零！所以别再瞎操心啦。”

 

王后摇摇头，对此言论表示不置可否。阿尔弗雷德揽过王后的腰带他起来，他们一路吻得难舍难分又一起倒在床上拉扯对方的衣物，两具身躯贴在一起互相磨蹭，压抑许久的思念和渴望让他们极尽挑逗的手段往恋人身上抚摸、亲吻。

阿尔弗雷德一边做着润滑一边抬起王后的一条腿，径直向下抚摸最后握住冰凉的脚心疼地揉捏，本意是关心，出口的话却充满了挖苦的味道，“如果史书记载，传奇王后死于没穿鞋出去吹冷风受凉，我绝对会在你的坟头笑掉牙的哦。”话还没说完，就被身下的年长者捧起脸用吻封住了剩下的所有话语，阿尔弗雷德甚至听到对方恶狠狠地咬牙说，“操我，或者滚。”

“喔……亚瑟，别急、我会让你知道我的厉害的，用你下面这张不依不饶的小嘴……”

 

 

阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地挺身撞入那心心念念许久的肉穴引来身下人一声隐忍的痛呼。适应不需要太长时间，用不了多久两人沉浸在久违的性爱中喘息律动着前往欲望的最高峰。阿尔弗雷德一边啃咬舔舐王后的身体一边说着令人面红耳赤的下流话，而被填满操干的快感刺激得把自己王后身份抛之脑后的年长者控制不住自己情动的呻吟，只能眼角泛红喘着气拼凑出拒绝的句子，身下的小嘴却附合主人意志将那粗长的肉茎吸得更紧。在一室淫靡声响下，阿尔弗雷德发了狠用力往里挺动几下，在令人发疯的快感中两人同时射精，只剩高潮的余韵和剧烈运动后的喘息。

 

 

3.

 

 

接连下了数日的大雪终于停了，阿尔弗雷德牵着他的白驹走出来站在阳光下面伸了个大大的懒腰发出舒服的叹息。在黑桃国的冬季，哪怕出了大太阳也没有多么温暖，但这灿烂明艳的阳光足够让阿尔弗雷德开心到想出去在毛茸茸的暖光下打滚。

 

 

难得放了晴，王后不是不想走出来晒晒太阳，但是一走出热石和魔法一同制造的温暖房间他就打了个喷嚏，被恋人目击全程让他尴尬到难以掩饰，气愤之余只是狠狠踹了阿尔弗雷德膝盖一脚一头缩回办公室处理军事部传来的文件不肯再往外踏出半步。阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地大笑并表示自己可以拿这个笑一年，接着就被恼羞成怒的王后赶了出来当跑腿儿的。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德的马睡在阿尔弗雷德的房里，阿尔弗雷德睡在王后的房里。一匹优秀的战马万里挑一，战士疼爱它们像是爱自己的兄弟。王后曾笑称阿尔弗雷德的房间为马厩，接着就被恋人一下发狠的撞击爽到绷直脚尖说不出话来。那你的寝室就是狗窝了？大型犬科动物伏在他的颈间亲昵地蹭着，身下的动作却毫不留情。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德想起这个又原地站着笑了好一会，然后抱过Tony——他的马的名字——的头亲昵地蹭了几下，一人一马喷出的鼻息交织的白雾上升然后消失在空气里。阿尔弗雷德攀着马颈，抓住Tony的鬃毛一个使劲，充满力量的修长双腿张开动作及其潇洒地跃上了马背便稳稳坐住了。

 

 

人马之间长久的相处形成的默契让他无需马鞭，只需唤一声马的名字道出目的地，Tony就驮着阿尔弗雷德欢快地跑了起来。阿尔弗雷德俯下身贴近Tony的鬃毛开怀大笑说伙计你是不是也喜欢这样的阳光，然后被一下全部涌入鼻腔的冷空气呛到一下子发不出声音来。

 

 

甚至不用像那些达官显贵一样使仆开道，只要Tony颈上系着的标志性的铃铛一响起，无论是谁都自觉地为“王后的疯狗”让路。在显贵面前阿尔弗雷德以独对王后的忠诚与行事手段之狠辣恶名远扬，在普通人面前他却是战场上不败战神、奇迹的发明家阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德为便利普通人的小发明一经生产必定大销，有关他的事迹被编成故事传遍大街小巷，甚至在没见过他的人心里阿尔弗雷德已经和三头六臂全知全能画上了等号。

 

 

在阿尔弗雷德之前杰里迈亚是王后的副手，在军事部部长的位置上做得如鱼得水。现在他到了退休的年龄，更年轻更能胜任这个位置的人顶替了他，他也就像所有人希望的那样干干净净退出政坛，在王都外围安度晚年。王后的通行令给阿尔弗雷德带来了诸多便利，他畅行无阻地到达了杰里迈亚的宅邸。

 

 

应门的管家不是先前的那位，他刻薄的眼睛辐射一样上下扫视了阿尔弗雷德，得知来意后憋出句稍等便把阿尔弗雷德关在了门外。不近人情的待遇让阿尔弗雷德有些尴尬，他前后晃着身体，充分表现出深刻在黑桃国南部渔民血液里特有的好动的本性。接着门开了，里面的人却不是管家或者杰里迈亚——一位年轻漂亮的小姐，看到阿尔弗雷德的眼睛闪着惊喜的光。

 

 

啊，这可麻烦啦。阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，咧开嘴，“下午好啊，威林顿小姐！”

 

 

“阿尔弗雷德——”威林顿小姐短促地叫了一声，便急急住了口，双眼紧紧盯着他，脸上是少女特有的热烈又羞怯的情意。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德不着痕迹地往后看了一眼，怪起大得夸张的宅子来：他们真的不会因为要从房间的这一头走到那一头而累得气喘吁吁吗？“嗯，嗯。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩（又一个乡巴佬的小动作），随口起了话头：“我还以为你在王都的姑妈家？”

 

 

“您可真是太不慷慨了，”威林顿小姐嗔怪道，“这话听起来倒像是你压根不想见到我呢？——趁着王都的社交季还没开始，我想先回来看看妈妈。啊！瞧我，倒把你晾在外面了。快请进！”

 

 

一位男仆想替阿尔弗雷德将Tony牵起，阿尔弗雷德婉言谢绝，“让他在这里就好了，我马上就走。”威林顿小姐自知留不住他，眼神示意男仆退下。他们进了里屋，阿尔弗雷德听到了下人们刻意压低的针对他的讨论声。杰里迈亚家来了一次大换血？这批用人的素质不行啊。阿尔弗雷德无所事事地想着，一边随口接着女孩的话，逗得她娇笑连连。

 

 

“威妮。”

 

 

一声低呵止住了他们融洽的气氛，他们同时向上看，杰里迈亚站在旋转楼梯中央，胡茬刮得干干净净，假领硬挺，背部笔直，面部永远像在画上一样严肃。被他严厉的目光审视着，威林顿小姐叫了一声爸爸，饱含歉意又失望的眼神在阿尔弗雷德身上流连了一会儿，低声道歉后便与随之来到的母亲离开了。杰里迈亚瞥了他一眼，走上楼去，阿尔弗雷德识趣地跟上。

 

 

4.

 

杰里迈亚膝下无子，威林顿是他唯一的女儿。阿尔弗雷德是他亲密战友的遗孤，与威林顿同年出生。他听从战友遗嘱将阿尔弗雷德抚养到大，对他的教育无比紧密严格。杰里迈亚没过多久就注意到了这孩子惊人的怪力和远超普通人的智力，便尝试着教导他一些军法体术，惊奇地发现这孩子天赋非凡，尤其善于举一反三和提出创新的想法。令人惊讶的是，无论是多难的课程，只要阿尔弗雷德想，他就能马上学会，并且乐在其中。很快没有家庭教师承担得起教育他的任务，杰里迈亚亲自上阵，以对麾下军人的方式严格要求阿尔弗雷德。

 

 

一方面，阿尔弗雷德是各方面的天才，另一方面，他还只是个不到三级书柜高的男孩。在繁重的课程之余，他在有限的空间里想方设法为自己找乐子。在家里，阿尔弗雷德几乎拆遍了全部能拆的东西，能组装回去还好，装不回去，自然少不了一份处罚；在外面，阿尔弗雷德带着一帮甚至大过他许多的孩子成为街头一霸，专挑恃强凌弱的恶棍进行“正义的审判”，仗着天生怪力屡战屡胜，收下许多小弟成为了他们梦想成为的“酷孩子”。他的团队里鱼龙混杂，只要忠诚，无论是侯爵之子还是流浪的乞子，通通都得叫他一声“大哥”！那时的阿尔弗雷德混得可是风生水起，直到这自发的组织被大人发现，贵族们找上门来时，他们才宣告解散。

 

 

聪明漂亮的孩子总是遭人喜欢的，在各种意义上。所以被阿尔弗雷德当成妹妹的威林顿，在小小的时候就对这个站在她面前保护她、给她糖果吃的男孩，情窦初开了。也许杰里迈亚就是因为发现了这个，就迅速将威林顿送去了全日制女子寄宿学校，而对阿尔弗雷德更加严厉了。

　　

正是在失去所有玩伴惨遭禁足的那个冬天，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟命运的齿轮碰上了。那个衔接并不并不惊心动魄，它平静得不值一提，却改变了两个人乃至整个国家、整片大陆的命运。那是奇迹的一天，值得被永远载入史册，定为一个永恒神圣的节日。

 

 

在那个一切都平庸得毫不起眼的时代，没有人能够预见到那次甚至不算正式的会面是历史性的。谁说动物往往能高瞻远瞩都是渎教者的信口胡诌？那一定是天大的傻帽，才没留意到冬季动物的突然骚动狂喜。早段时间独居的报喜鸠就呼啦啦成片朝东面盘旋歌唱，最温顺的绵羊兴奋得撞破了篱墙，冬眠的狗熊从睡梦中苏醒，骄傲的獒狼往东鞠首呜咽，大批迁徙动物对着太阳升起的方向跪下，深深低下它们的头颅，像是朝拜般虔诚。无知的愚民对这些所有一切的不寻常不以为意，仅有的只是农民对驯服牲畜增加的难度而骂骂咧咧，猎户能到屠户那儿多上几趟罢了。妇女们欢天喜地，只因在南方常年阴云笼罩的天空难得出了夏天般热烈的太阳，在烘烤棉被的喜悦中甚至不甚在意天边美丽的彩色霞光。报社激情将这作为接连几日的头条，天文学家和法师的争吵更是让百姓津津乐道。国王的顾问纷纷显上殷勤，表示这是对王国光明未来的预示，换来更多的赏银和狂欢的美酒。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德没有对这些反常像所有习惯天气变化无常的人一样熟视无睹，他一早便嗅到了空气中胜利的不同寻常。但他只是快乐地奔跑着，一感精力充沛，好像这些反季节反常识的现象，只是大千世界中他还不知道的那么一点小花样，而享受着它们并全身心浸悦其中。

 

 

在耍弄了被命令看管他的仆人之后，他设法引开了沉迂的老管家（他已经对此早已轻车熟路）。杰里迈亚的书房是纸张堆砌的宝库！哪怕以阿尔弗雷德目前的学识水平，还无法理解它们中的大部分，但那些带有浓厚宗教色彩的插图神话书，和印满了稀奇古怪机器的工业解析带给了小小的男孩无穷的乐趣。在杰里迈亚不在的时候，阿尔弗雷德就溜进里面，消磨上短暂的快乐时光。

 

 

 

阿尔弗雷德早摸清了杰里迈亚的日程表。今天是他去教堂做礼拜的日子，阿尔弗雷德可以有充足的时间看书了！他把沉重的镂空雕花浮木门拉开一条缝，尚未钻进去，谈话的声音牢牢吸住了他的脚掌。

 

 

 

浑厚低沉的声音无疑是杰里迈亚的，在这些年共同生活的日子中阿尔弗雷德已经无比熟悉那无趣的嘟噜声；另外一个声音很年轻，却带着小提琴般圆润却富含沉淀的腔调。他极少发言，大多数时候却是平时寡言少语的杰里迈亚在滔滔不绝。更让阿尔弗雷德惊讶的是:作为一个就算天塌下来都坚持做礼拜的忠诚信徒，是什么样的客人能让杰里迈亚甚至可以放下他的信仰而去亲自接待？哪怕阿尔弗雷德年纪尚小，不能完全理解宗教的意义，但却知道它意义重大。这样一位尊贵的客人（啊，他当然是地位显赫了，显而易见，对吧？不然什么人能让傲视群雄的军事部部长放低身价呢？），阿尔弗雷德先前竟没听见半点风声。诡异的兴奋让阿尔弗雷德握紧的手心泌出汗液，天不怕地不怕的小伙子不由得更进一步，往秘密的缝隙中窥伺。

 

 

隐隐谈话声和两人之间严肃的气氛让阿尔弗雷德的心脏砰砰直跳，那是从来没见过的生面孔。那个男人衣着干净整齐，繁复服装上黑桃国国徽的暗纹蜿蜒直上。他嘴角带着一丝笑意，森林一样深邃的绿眸在望向阿尔弗雷德时几乎要将他吸进去。他的举手投足、一颦一笑，哪怕是那样坐着，都能、都能拥有那股——

 

 

——优雅。

 

 

不像是偷偷溜进的宴会里看见的贵族小姐们故作的矜持，像是与生俱来的、的——阿尔弗雷德找不出词来了，他迷失在了那个醉人的微笑里大脑一片空白，一向一张嘴就能把人烦到不行的嘴巴不听使唤，傻愣愣地张在那里就是吐不出半个单词。他开始后悔没有好好上文化课，导致现在遇到真正想赞美的事物，胸口澎湃的感情翻涌即将喷出却堵在喉口。

 

 

“阿尔弗雷德？”杰里迈亚敏锐地发现了偷听的小坏包，阿尔弗雷德因此瑟缩了一下，他知道那个眼神代表什么：快滚，等一下有你好苦头吃的。后知后觉的管家如临大敌地准备抓走这不老实的小子。大难临头了！警铃叮铃铃作响，这时，那位大人说话了，“让他进来吧。”得到赦免的阿尔弗雷德跳起来，逃脱管家的魔掌，调皮地对管家做了个鬼脸，然后才略显局促地走到他们面前，在距人五米远的地方停下。说点什么、说点什么！

 

 

“…呃、嗨！”

 

 

好不容易找回了自己的声音，话一出口阿尔弗雷德就恨不得打自己一嘴巴——阿尔弗雷德、阿尔弗雷德，你这个傻瓜！现在好了，以这副像是在烂泥里滚过的狼狈样、盯着人家看那么久就这么轻浮地打声招呼——醒醒！这不是你的新玩伴，他是个大人物！好吧，这就是你干的蠢事，想想你在人家眼里会是什么样的糟糕形象？

 

 

在阿尔弗雷德为自己的失言懊悔不已时那位阿尔弗雷德搜肠刮肚只能找到“漂亮”一词形容的男人却都开始放声大笑，就连略显尴尬的杰里迈亚都反应不及。而小小的男孩正因此羞愤不已。

 

 

“行礼，阿尔弗雷德。”杰里迈亚慢慢开口，“这是黑桃国尊敬的王后殿下！”

 

 

王、王后？

 

 

阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼，这就是那位年纪有建国之初便存在的骑士寿命一半的老人、带领将士一次又一次打败外敌入侵的英雄、带领黑桃成为大陆之巅的王国最伟大的三位领袖之一的那位亚瑟·柯克兰？老天！我的偶像！

 

 

“在这里就不用行礼了。”王后说，示意阿尔弗雷德过去。阿尔弗雷德如梦初醒，尽量让自己不要因为过度紧张而左脚绊倒右脚。他走过去，停在王后面前，牵扯嘴角露出他令人赞叹不已的“太阳般的笑容”。

 

 

“好孩子，”王后打量着他，露出满意的神色。“初次见面，阿尔弗雷德。你不认识我，我却认识你呢。”

 

“我以为你会是个老人！”阿尔弗雷德的话不经大脑便脱口而出，又引来了一阵哄笑。

 

 

王后也笑了，“是的，我确实是个老人。五百多岁的老年人可不敢自称年轻。看来我得建议国王在课本上再添上十三人的画像了，十三人可没有一个是白发苍苍的老者模样呢。”

 

 

可课本上也没有说，您有一对如此漂亮的眼睛——

 

 

5.

 

“我们比拼了剑术，像小时候那样。不同的是，这回狼狈的人是杰里迈亚了！他称赞我青出于蓝胜于蓝。”阿尔弗雷德仄歪身体懒散地横躺在沙发上，一只脚架在椅背上面打了个哈欠，“然后我回答，那是当然。”

 

办公桌前的王后终于停下了飞快动作的羽毛笔无奈地看向这个因为年轻对自己的长处不加掩饰的青年，责怪了他的失礼并喝令对方端正姿势之后便从一边成堆的文件夹中抽出一个深紫色的指挥它飞向阿尔弗雷德，“看看这个，你的好日子来了。”

 

阿尔弗雷德接住，对王后出神入化的魔法啧啧称奇。他翻开文件夹粗略扫了几眼提炼出最关键的词句后便随意丢回去，“——好日子？你是在说反话吗亚蒂？啊烦死了，好不容易回来又要出去。亚瑟、亚瑟，没有我你会不会寂寞啊——嘘，嘘！我知道你会，只是不愿意说出来，哈哈！想念我的话，在心里喊一百声我的名字我就会回来了哦！”

 

“谁会做这么白痴的事情啊。”王后翻了个白眼，“只是去方块国交流一下，顺便带回马修而已。你准备一下，我晚些传你过去。”

 

“什么？我可以坐飞艇吗？”阿尔弗雷德发出一声哀嚎：“你那糟糕的传送魔法我真的是不想再体验一次了！”

 

“才不糟糕！”王后面红耳赤地反驳：“空间魔法本就难以掌控，按照魔法强弱程度本就该有对应的副作用，只是稍微晕一点而已，不知足的笨蛋！至少由我发动的传送魔法比飞艇安全得多……”

 

“等一下，亚瑟不一起去？”

 

“…呃，啊，骑士和你一起。”

 

阿尔弗雷德万分不情愿地撇嘴，他走过去拉开王后的椅子将人抱起自己坐上去并把他按在自己腿上大声抱怨：“真是太讨厌了！待在王耀身边规矩最多。过去我常常想是不是他千年的寿命都用在了修订和背诵黑桃国那多得让人看一眼就头晕的宪法上……”

 

王后对恋人总是突如其来的“袭击”已经习以为常，他歪头靠在对方宽阔的肩膀上抬起手，指尖从对方衣服下摆伸进去在那结实的腹肌上面打转，并用非常缓慢的、及其色情的方式按压那些散发着热量的肌肉。凭着感觉他的脑海浮现出对方健壮的躯体，那些硬朗清楚的充满魅力的线条……他想起了昨夜香艳尽兴的交欢，他埋在阿尔弗雷德的金黄色的体毛里为他做着口交，男性性器特有的腥臊味钻入鼻腔；他艰难地含住对方粗大的阴茎，那双因常年握剑而布满薄茧略显粗糙的手抚摸他的脸鼓励他接着往下做。他费力地讨好口中的大家伙，熟练地抿齿舔舐尺寸傲人的棒状物，迷糊地半抬眼想看看恋人的眼睛，却只看到那些充满男性阳刚气息的肌肉…而下一刻他就被抱起跪趴在床上，腰部被阿尔弗雷德有力的双手紧紧掐住承受着后穴仅仅只有蛮力的冲撞……

 

阿尔弗雷德呼吸开始加重，浩瀚海洋般的眸子点起波澜，眸色加深预示即将到来的暴风雨——他的恋人坐在他腿上微微晃动身躯不时擦过他的胯部，修长漂亮的手指在他身上不停点火，那双漂亮的绿眼睛直直望向前方又没有将视线放在他的身上，略薄的双唇略微张开露出一点舌尖像是在无意识地挑逗他。

 

怎样的定力能对这样的诱惑无动于衷？阿尔弗雷德自认做不到，所以他凑上前去，含住王后的上唇轻轻撕咬又整个吻住，舌尖深入品尝芬芳与诱人的恋人深吻。他双手抓住对方的臀部揉捏站起，欺身上前将王后压倒在桌上结束了这个包含绵长深情的吻。阿尔弗雷德掐过王后的下巴直视那双仿佛蕴含了整片森林的绿眼睛，刻意压低的声音沙哑而低沉在王后的鼓膜炸开。

 

“好吧，在这之后不准抱怨我在你工作的时候打扰你，因为这都是你的错——现在，我要上你，在你最心爱的办公桌上，亚瑟。”

6.  
“阿尔弗雷德，你给我安分点。”骑士终于是忍受不了停下脚步送给阿尔弗雷德一个眼刀，“我知道你对与我出来感到不满，可这不是我能决定的！”  
阿尔弗雷德看了骑士一眼，然后长长地叹了口气拖长了音调极不情愿的样子，“我知道啦——”  
要不是地点不便骑士真想好好教育教育一下这个小毛头。“听着，我们此行不会耽搁太久，你很快又能回去和亚瑟卿卿我我了——别叹气！难道你以为我就喜欢和你一起出来吗？闹心，闹心！听着，你要是再发出这样让人烦躁的声音我就把你留在这里代替马修……”  
阿尔弗雷德哼了声不以为然，他不会将骑士的话当真，因为谁都知道他的存在远比那个他并不熟悉的兄弟重要得多。阿尔弗雷德最终停止了叹气和抱怨调整了坐姿看向对面的骑士，据传来自黑桃国南方的骑士生着一副与身边人不同的清秀面孔，又是一张娃娃脸极具欺诈性。就这么安静地坐在那里闭上眼睛养神也能散发出对阿尔弗雷德的警告——爷很厉害，但爷很低调，别随便招惹爷。  
坐在马车上不知道颠簸了多久，负责将他们从魔法传送站送往王宫的车夫停下了。没等有人引他下去，阿尔弗雷德就自顾自跳下马车舒展筋骨，在心里念叨骑马多好为什么一定要坐马车之类的吐槽，然后无视了后头下来的骑士对他的训斥好奇地打量四周，多年未来这方块皇宫倒是一点没变，奢华的装饰和张扬的色彩，精美的浮雕还有各式奢侈品遍布整个王宫……不得不说弗朗西斯还真是喜爱这些东西啊。  
小巧端庄的方块王后亲自出来迎接来自黑桃王国的使者，阿尔弗雷德跟在骑士和方块王后身后收起轻浮的表情故作正经仿佛自己只是一个小小的随从。  
“劳驾你们特地前往了。”方块王后说，嘴角的笑意柔柔的，让人如沐清风，“国王陛下在画室，威廉姆斯先生也是——他们常常一起绘制画作呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德没太在意骑士的回话，反正也只是些公式化的客套语罢了。而更让他好奇的是画——据他所知，他的这位幼时便被送往方块国学习的双胞胎兄弟对绘画可是一点也不感兴趣，这十年他的兄弟会那么容易喜欢上以前避之唯恐不及的东西吗？至少他可绝对是会对没有兴趣的东西一辈子敬而远之的类型。  
在阿尔弗雷德胡思乱想之际已经到达目的地，方块王后停在敞开的门前对他们欠了欠身便离开了。阿尔弗雷德回了礼按耐不住好奇往里瞅，两个有着金色卷发的脑袋靠在一起，衣着较华丽的那位从背后弯下腰握住另一人的手挥动画笔，他们的身体距离近得有些暧昧。没有外人在阿尔弗雷德也不管什么礼不礼仪就径直往里走，近了两人的对话更加明晰。  
“用心去体会线条，想象它们都是鲜活的、跳跃的生命，然后试着画出来……是的，就是这样，做得真棒，小马修。”  
阿尔弗雷德眼尖，见在方块国王的一声低笑后马修的耳根快速红了起来，顿时了然地挑起眉梢。他看了看画板上的纸张——描绘的是纵横交织的线条和奇奇怪怪的色彩。看不出那是什么东西的阿尔弗雷德缩了缩脖颈，艺术课和文化课他就没认真上过，根本无法理解这些所谓的“艺术”的内涵。阿尔弗雷德大步迈去不顾身份大力拍了下方块国王的肩膀，弯眸笑起大声问候，“下午好啊，弗朗西斯！我有打扰到你们吗？”  
方块国王起身往后别了一下自己的鬓发无奈地笑道，“还是这么没有礼貌……亚瑟对你一定很头疼吧。”  
“怎么会，亚蒂对我爱的不得了！”男孩大声地宣布，鹰一样的眸子却死死盯着他面露慌乱之色的兄弟。  
黑桃骑士从后面抓住阿尔弗雷德的头发狠狠往下拉引起对方的怪叫后扬起笑容规矩地行了礼后说，“对不起，没教好自家的臭小子，让您见笑了。”  
7.  
与方块国王的交涉并不用废太大力气，毕竟那是钟的选择。  
各国之间选择传统意义上位置的人的方式都不太一样，方块国和红心国是世袭制，由皇室的子嗣接任；梅花国粗暴点，谁杀了十三人中的任何一个就可以顶替那个位置，因此十三人不断变化，当任国王伊万是个极有气场、手段残忍的人，他稳稳待在国王的座位上已经有百年。阿尔弗雷德跟随亚瑟跟他有过几次照面，实在是对那个顶着温和面具具有强大威压自我任性的梅花国王生不起任何好感。  
黑桃国则由大钟选择，如果大钟认为某个人没有了可以继续待在那个位置的能力时会收回那个人被钟赐予的长生不老的特权然后老去，在那个人死去时钟会在一个月内选出新的人来顶替。因此在黑桃国中权力更迭不算频繁，而更换最多的就是国王的位置，在建国的一千年间骑士仍旧是最开始的那任，王后仅在黑桃历五百年后就一直是亚瑟·柯克兰没有变过，其他十人的变化也不太大，只有国王，用几乎每五十年就换一任的速度引起不少猜测。  
上任黑桃A是在一月前过世的。阿尔弗雷德那时正在与黑教作斗争，听到大钟沉闷的声响时吃了一惊。他出征前那个温和的黑桃A还为他送过行，那时的黑桃A没有任何异常，可不出几月就……？  
——他不是正常死亡。当这个猜测浮现于脑海，阿尔弗雷德第一个想到的是王后。  
黑桃骑士婉拒了留宿的邀请，与阿尔弗雷德一起在大厅等候。  
“你们不愧是兄弟，真是一模一样。”  
“哈？！”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，想起了马修当时站在方块国王身边时略带悲戚的神情不禁摇了摇头对骑士的言论发出异议：“不可能，我不会有那样懦弱的姿态。王耀啊，千年的寿命没有老化你的外表倒是眼力变得不好使了？”  
黑桃骑士无视了阿尔弗雷德的后一句话，意味不明地轻笑一声摇了摇头，“你对你自己的认知倒是挺准确的。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有接话，他从中听出了嘲讽的意味却不置可否。他又想起了马修，自己见面不多的兄弟。他确定马修已经成为了方块国王的“情人”。而且凭他们对视时几乎要胶着在一块的缠绵眼神，阿尔弗雷德可以肯定要不是这次马修被选为黑桃A，马修会留在这里直到死去。  
由于身份的特殊性，十三人无法拥有自己的爱人——或者说，无法给自己的爱人一个名分。作为国家的领导者，他们拥有的寿命是常人无法比拟的。且由于职业的特殊性他们也不该拥有伴侣，但领导者也都是人，他们有自己的生理需求，于是十三人能够拥有“情人”是公开的秘密。他也曾经问过王后有没有过情人，得到的回应是“我是个正常男人”，阿尔弗雷德吃味了一阵子。  
“我还是第一次见弗朗西斯严肃的神情，打从亚瑟带我与他第一次见面开始他就无法收敛那波诺伏瓦家族特有的桀骜不驯。看来他是要被马修吃死了，哈哈！”  
“你不知道的多着呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德想找话题打破尴尬的沉静的计划被告失败，只是自讨了个没趣。他厌恶骑士长者教育般的口吻，因此不再开口只是不断往嘴里塞那些无法在黑桃王宫内吃到的美味点心。  
8.  
为黑桃A加冕的仪式举行得异常隆重。  
过分铺张的排场看得骑士直皱眉头，他维持着表面上的礼仪抱着极大不满提前退场，藏在卫兵中的阿尔弗雷德看到了这一幕眸光微闪，抬脸与正往下看的王后对上了眼色。他对王后眨眨眼往前撅了嘴唇做飞吻的样子令王后耳根发红别过头去，还不忘悄悄对阿尔弗雷德比了不太雅观的掌心向内的v字手势，引得大男孩直笑。仍然把眼睛往那个方向瞥的王后被他灿烂过头的笑容晃得闪了神，慌张地转过身去。阿尔弗雷德乐于看着自制的王后被他逗弄得失去该有的仪态，并为此津津乐道。  
王后特意安排了阿尔弗雷德与马修——现在该叫黑桃A的青年单独相处。他说“你们毕竟是兄弟，前十年落下的手足之情现在拾起来不算晚”。他们走在鲜花围绕的道路上有一搭没一搭地谈着话，说是谈话，更不如说是简单的一问一答。  
阿尔弗雷德又一次看见了被修剪成A状的黑玫树，这种昂贵得可以说每一寸都是晶石铺就的树木单就这条小路上他就见了不下十株。他嗤笑了一声，同时有关注黑桃A的神情，而对方仍然是带着柔和的微笑，只是眉眼间的愁绪丝毫不减。于是他更大声地笑出来了：“嘿，恰行反处的讨好。”  
阿尔弗雷德干脆不往前走了，他折步就转向高台单手撑住壁沿微一使力便稳稳落在了上面。黑桃A看他飒爽的身影有些艳羡，可苦于身着的繁重礼服只干望着高台一双手想往前伸又犹豫不前。阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，看着这张与自己相似却布满自己完全不会露出的表情的人又想起了骑士的话——不，他们不像！阿尔弗雷德莫名烦躁起来，他蹲下身去对黑桃A伸出手，收到对方感激的眼神后更觉不耐。  
黑桃A一手扶住壁沿一手握紧自己陌生的兄弟的手，还没等惊讶于那双手饱经沧桑般的粗糙就被拉起，还没反应过来时脚就已经踩在那高台上。他随阿尔弗雷德坐在上面，满怀不安和谨慎，双手交缠置于膝间。  
“真羡慕呀……兄弟。”  
“什么？羡慕英雄我的天生巨力？”  
“呃……”黑桃A用一种在阿尔弗雷德看来可以用来说是腼腆羞怯的笑容小声说：“阿尔弗看起来很会和人交往呢。”  
“哦？怎么说？”阿尔弗雷德一只手在逗弄飞到他臂弯的红胸鸲，没留心黑桃A的话只是下意识回应。  
“你和王后陛下之间的关系真不一般啊。和你站在一起的时候，感觉王后陛下整个人都在放出光芒，和我印象中的完全不一样呢。”  
“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德来了兴趣，抬手放飞了那小雀往黑桃A的方向坐近了些，一对蓝眸饶有兴致地盯住他，“哪里不一样？”  
黑桃A被那双眼睛里灼人的火焰烧得心中一动，不善言辞的唇舌会自己动般将话语都吐出来：“印象中的王后陛下虽然亲切但总有层若有若无的屏障隔着让人与人疏远起来了……有时候听到他的功绩，再看到面前并不算高大的身影，就不由得觉得，这个人真是太坚强、太伟大了。感觉就和机器一样，不会有什么感情——除了和先、方块国王相处时才会表现出一丝正常人的样子。但是和你在一起的时候就感觉王后陛下就是个真正的普通人一样，身边的情感都被调动起来，面部表情和一些小动作都很……可爱。虽然总表现出对你生气和无可奈何，但总觉得，他其实有在悄悄依靠你呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德的眼睛越睁越大，最后忍不住叫了起来：“——你说亚瑟他，在依靠我？”  
“是的……”黑桃A看着他，然后笑起来：“你们真像啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德的表情瞬间变得古怪起来，“我们，像？”没等收到黑桃A的回答，阿尔弗雷德便突然翻身将自己的兄弟压在草坪上，一道冰刃在问话发出前从他们头上飞过，然后在不远处炸开。  
“梅花国王就爱耍这些背后偷袭的小把戏吗？”阿尔弗雷德扶黑桃A起来，嘴角带着凌厉的弧度勾起恶狠狠地盯住来人。那充满敌意的神情与刚刚和气的大男孩相去甚远。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”梅花国王带着令人胆寒的微笑打量他，顺带连着黑桃A一起过了眼，而后摊开手状似无辜地笑道：“手滑而已，新晋的黑桃A能理解吧……”话音未落，一把小刀擦着他的脸直直插入了梅花国王身后的树干里。  
“既然如此，”阿尔弗雷德也向两边摊开手，仿佛刚刚几乎夺人性命的飞刀真的是失误般笑眯起眼，“梅花国王宽宏大量，应该不会怪罪这个小小的手滑吧？”  
空气几乎要凝结般沉重。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
音调不同的两声呼唤响起，梅花国王笑意更深了：“母牛终于出来护犊子了呀。”  
“我去你……”  
黑桃王后率先反应过来，拔杖就赐了阿尔弗雷德一个封口咒，接着无视了阿尔弗雷德要杀人的眼神匆匆拉着他的手给梅花国王躬身道歉。  
“虽然对人选很不满，不过最好的不过就这样吧。”梅花国王挥挥手，嘴角笑意不减：“合作愉快前，先确保这头小牛不会整出什么乱子吧。”  
9.  
阿尔弗雷德在床上睁着眼睛，一只手臂上面压着一个毛茸茸的脑袋。他睡不着，呆望着王后安静的睡脸，脑中又响起了白天时黑桃A说过的话——与他在一起的亚瑟真的与其他时候的亚瑟不一样吗？阿尔弗雷德陷入了沉思。他与亚瑟朝夕相处，除了必要的分别几乎都黏在一块，他倒是真的没察觉出亚瑟什么时候与什么时候不一样。他必须得承认他在情感的洞察力上确实比较迟钝，甚至连威林顿小姐对他的感情也等到王后受不了挑明用近乎质问的语气告诉他后才猛然意识到自己一直当作妹妹的女孩对自己的感情并不一样。  
亚瑟他……在依靠我？  
“在想什么？”  
王后抬脸半眯着眼软软地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脸，上挑着看他的绿眸说不出的魅惑。阿尔弗雷德回过神来，看着面前赤身裸体与自己在同一条被子里相依的恋人疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后低头亲了亲王后的嘴唇。  
“在想为什么亚蒂的眉毛那么粗——哈哈哈！”  
“……看来你今天还没吃够封口咒想要再来一发？”王后脸涨得通红，抡起拳头想往对方身上锤，无奈被锢得太紧只能狠狠掐一把阿尔弗雷德腰间冷哼一声：“睡觉！”  
“哎，不过说真的，和谁不好非得和那头蠢熊做交易？我真是一点不想和他打交道，只要一想到那张恶心的脸就胃部直抽想吐出来。行为言语也丝毫不按套路出牌，几乎是以任性的方式执政——简直蠢爆了。”  
“你也好不到哪去，笨蛋。”王后挣扎着脱出阿尔弗雷德结实双臂的禁锢抬手往他脸颊就向外拉，扯得对方呲牙咧嘴连声呼疼才满意地收手，“梅花国王是个聪明人，你不是不知道，收收你带有偏见的眼光吧，笨蛋。然后多四处走动，尤其要注意黑桃A，他是个敏锐的人。线差不多都布置好了，就差你的行动了。”  
“哎——你真快啊亚蒂。”  
“等你不知道要等到何年何月。”  
“行了，别三句不离教训我。好歹也让我自己来啊，老头子就等着被我保护就好啦。”  
“你除了满脑子想着做个英雄，我不知道里面还装着什么。”  
“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德又伸手把亚瑟搂进怀里，说：“其实我在思考幸福。你老是反感我到平民中间去，我还是有看到些什么的。国王如今在宫殿里挥金如土，大部分是由贵族组成的官僚团队上行下效，最后只有平民受苦。因为饥饿而不得不把自己的孩子和别人的做交换，或者割下自己身上的肉为孩子送走最后一顿；我也在军队中发表演说，有一个小伙子有特别明亮的绿眼睛，直到死前还在坚定地看着我，好像相信马上战争就会结束。他身上的大多数脓和血已经结成了黄白色的硬块，又肥又大的蛆虫在他裸露出来的骨头上蠕动；战争，战争，那么多的战争，让父母失去子女、孩子失去父母，妻子失去丈夫；可能死去的是一个士兵，那些充满希望的生命，可能世界就失去了一个可能的大改革者……我知道，我知道这是不可避免的，不要跟我讲道理，我只是、只是感到不公。我想，我要建立一个公平公正、永远和平、人人幸福的新世界。”  
“……傻小子。”王后没有再试图挣开阿尔弗雷德的怀抱了，他缓慢地说：“幸福是什么？就是因为有人吃不饱饭，吃饱饭的人才会感到幸福；就是有了战争，才不会让人口膨胀到没有地方住；就是得有人贫穷，才能让你这种运气好的小子能不用动手就得到那么多服务，在这里瞎想，打扰我睡觉。不管时代怎么进步，你幻想的乌托邦都是不可能存在的。可能它能在英明的君主的统治下维持那么几年，但是……你不能指望所有人都……”  
阿尔弗雷德等不到接下来的话，低头看时，王后已经合上了双眼，正轻轻呼吸着。  
——他睡着了。  
10.  
阿尔弗雷德手中握着象征黑桃国王的怀表，上面的时针直指自己。分针在不停转动，最后颤抖地停在了阿尔弗雷德的正前方，与时针呈一百八十度角。阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看见一身华丽礼服的亚瑟站在他的面前，展颜露出一个漂亮的笑容。  
阿尔弗雷德也笑起来，他握住亚瑟伸过来的手，弯身轻吻对方食指骨节。王后脸颊泛上一片红晕，然后打了一声响指，一支圆舞曲在大厅内响起。  
他们踩着满地的玫瑰花瓣跳舞。  
阿尔弗雷德有力的双手握住亚瑟的腰肢，另一只手与恋人十指相扣。他们旋转，皮鞋在光滑的大理石地面上摩擦发出咯吱低响，风衣掀起带的风引得脚下的花瓣跟着浮起。他们相视而笑，幽绿的森林与湛蓝的天空相融，年长者为不停散发自己魅力的年轻人电到，腰部一阵发软几乎整个人倚靠在对方的身上。阿尔弗雷德低头在亚瑟耳边低语，灼热的鼻息喷洒在恋人耳畔：“亚瑟……现在我不会踩到你的脚了。”  
“臭小鬼，你一直都可以做到像现在这样好。”亚瑟瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后绷不住脸噗嗤笑了出来。  
他们随着音乐舞动，折腰，眼神胶着缠绵。乐曲在他们舞蹈天台时声音减轻最终消失，亚瑟贴近阿尔弗雷德的身体，两人交换了一个浅浅的、不带任何情欲的吻。亚瑟捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸转向露台外，身处高处能将黑桃国首都偌大的土地引入眼帘，浩瀚壮丽的景色逐渐隐没于远方。王国特有的哥特式尖顶建筑直冲向天，像是保护国家的一支支尖利长矛，锋利的尖端散发冷意要戳穿一切入侵者的心脏。  
“看，这是你的国家……”亚瑟的手以一种缓慢的速度拂过那片密集的建筑，以一种高位者的姿态。没等阿尔弗雷德将那情景全数记在心里，他又转过头，呼唤恋人的名字，“阿尔弗雷德，”他哀哀地叹了声，“我的大男孩。”  
“要真正拥有这些，你还差一步。”  
“什……”  
问话未脱出口，亚瑟抚摸他脸庞的手转向强壮的胸膛，使力一推，阿尔弗雷德便向后倒去。一声冰冷的祈使句回荡在他的耳畔——  
“杀了他。”  
阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开眼，一股凉意袭上他的脊背。与生俱来的机敏和后天训练的超人反应力使他在大脑开始转动思考前便往左侧一滚，掉下床时手肘和大腿侧配合落地缓解冲击力时他能稳当着地，与此同时“噗噗”的闷响在他身后炸开。阿尔弗雷德反射性地回头，几乎整张床面都被尖锐的利器扎满。  
“可惜，”浑厚的男中音自黑暗传出，随着人影的靠近，偷袭者的面貌在月光下显露，“我可能太小瞧你了。”  
阿尔弗雷德睁大双眼，惊讶之余也意识到这是情理之中。他慢慢地开口，像是把每个字都经过字斟句酌地一点一点从牙缝抽出来——“康坦瑞特·科尔斯汀……或者更应该称呼你——”  
“国王陛下？”  
11.  
“为这样衣冠不整的状态面见您而感到万分惭愧。”阿尔弗雷德站起身来，躬身行礼的动作流畅得令人赞叹，又缓慢得让人着急，一副从容不迫的淡定神色。  
“原来琼斯你也会在意这些，我以为你早就把什么规矩都抛到脑后了。”国王握着法杖的手随意地挥了挥，随着笑意的加深眼角的皱纹沟壑更深，“毕竟，你和我那个大逆不道的王后早就‘坦诚相见’了吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德没忽略说这话时国王眼里一闪而过的恶心，他大笑，说：“什么都瞒不过国王你。”  
国王皱起眉头，笑容隐去更替的是嘲讽之色。  
“你很有才能，阿尔弗雷德。可惜，你太年轻，不懂得收敛，不懂得安分守己。”  
“亚瑟也是这么对我说的。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢地向国王的方向走去，被魔法气息包裹的网状线条随着阿尔弗雷德步伐的逼近从他的脚下扩散，荡着亮蓝色的光泽迅速覆盖地面向墙壁攀爬，当天花板最后一丝缝隙消失在巨网的挤压下时，整个房间变成了被魔法笼罩的戈壁。国王看着阿尔弗雷德身上显现出的盔甲，不屑冷哼，“这大概也是他教与你的把戏了。”  
“不，亚瑟说我毫无魔法天赋，是‘一头没用的蠢驴’。”阿尔弗雷德无奈地笑道，声音在面甲的阻碍下变得低沉，“不为我做点什么他不放心——老年人总是习惯把事情想到最坏，可是真正的英雄总能够在毫无准备的情况下迎接危机的到来！”  
话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德便抽出腰侧佩戴的长剑欺身而上，奔跑的姿态像只迅捷的猎豹。国王显然对他也早有准备，未等夺命的利剑刺穿他的喉咙便向后跃出，挥舞法杖让冰柱自地面升起接住他稳稳向上攀去。国王居高临下地睥睨不会任何魔法的青年，正要施咒送他命归西天时脚下一阵腾空感让咒语被从中打断——高耸的柱壁不断出现裂纹兹啦作响摇摇欲坠，冰渣子哗啦啦正往下砸。眼看魔法生成物即将崩溃，国王当机立断一跃而下，下坠同时不忘指挥从柱身分离出来的冰块袭向阿尔弗雷德！  
风咒将国王的身体轻柔地托起放在地面，他面色有些难看地死死盯住穿梭在无数冰刃的包围中显得游刃有余的男人，总算开始提起稍微认真的心态面对这个锋芒毕露的年轻人。他能够感觉到魔力在他的身体里横冲直撞躁动不安，结合先前突然垮掉的冰柱，国王就是再迟钝也明白了过来——这个隔绝一切的封闭空间同时也有削弱魔法的作用！  
国王并不在意打一场快速战，他本就精通各系魔法且习惯速战速决，所习的魔法只有少数辅助，大多数是杀伤力巨大的破坏系魔法，就算魔力会被削弱，他也有绝对自信能够杀死这个对魔法一窍不通的“普通人”。  
思虑至此国王褐色的眸子染上一丝狠戾，他挥舞魔杖呼唤纯元素向已经脱出冰粒包围的阿尔弗雷德发起攻击一边不断后退拉开距离，可阿尔弗雷德怎么会放弃追击？他俯身弓步上前几乎完全无视那些来势汹汹的五彩元素颗粒，在国王为他莽撞的行为感到可笑时不可置信地发现元素落到阿尔弗雷德身上恍若进入空气，穿过他的身体后便向远方飞走了。国王借助风的力量为自己速度进行加成，脑中闪过对这奇异现象唯一的解释——这个男人具有超强的魔抗体质。  
扑克大陆崇尚魔法。法律为魔法师提供便利，魔力越强的人越有可能爬上更高的地位。任何事物都有对立面，黑桃王后是国家魔力最强的人，而相对的，也有完全没有魔力、且魔法对这种人的影响会最大幅度减小，这种特殊的属性，被称为魔抗。  
啊——那个可恶的王后、究竟欺瞒了我多少……！  
剑光将至。  
12.  
国王来不及吟唱咒语，只能举起法杖打横挡住直劈下来的剑刃。作为一个魔法师竟然得用法杖与人近战、他很快意识到这个并感到无比耻辱。可令国王不住滴下冷汗的是即使是加了祝福的法杖也快要不堪重负，力量的悬殊差距让国王逐渐处于下风。作为一国的君主他对自己的力量抱有绝对肯定，可他不得不承认面前的大男孩明显胜过于他。  
阿尔弗雷德看出了国王已经不堪重负，不断加大手下的力量同时露出胜利的笑容，仿佛已经能够确定这场角逐的桂冠已经被他摘下。可他似乎把一切都想得过于简单，至今为止过分顺利的一切让大男孩将时刻保持警惕、绝不轻视对手的信条抛到脑后。  
国王翘起嘴角，未等阿尔弗雷德脑袋转过弯来，原本快要败下阵来的魔法师顷刻间消失得无影无踪，未加收敛的力道让阿尔弗雷德以脸朝地向前扑倒在地上滚了几圈才迅速调整好状态调换方向半跪在地顺手抹了一把糊了满脸的泥沙。这般的展开令他始料未及，眼下突然消失的国王肯定是某种魔法所致。  
阿尔弗雷德一边保持可以随时攻击或躲避的姿势一边警惕地打量四周。瞬间移动？短时隐形？他的脑中跳出几个王后作为课外科普告诉他的两个与当下发生的情形可以相匹配的魔法，前一个好办，受王后空间魔法的限制若非一方死亡没人能用任何方法出去，只要国王还在这个位面，无论在哪都能被他找到并干掉；而若是短时隐形……  
阿尔弗雷德突然脊背一凉，野兽的直觉让他下意识地侧身翻滚同时踢出脚边一块巨石，被作为替身的石头在飞出的瞬间被炸成粉末，爆破的范围甚至波及到了阿尔弗雷德躲避的位置，简易生成的护铠吸收了大部分爆炸的能量，即使如此仍有灼人的热浪烤到了他的身上。国王出现在刚刚阿尔弗雷德蹲守的位置的正上方，皱紧眉头一副惋惜的样子。  
阿尔弗雷德咬牙不管身上遭受到的痛楚开始爬起奔跑，一面向开始下降的国王抛掷随处可见的巨石。国王不屑冷哼，面对这小儿般的技俩只是冷笑然后施展魔法击飞石块。嘲笑还没脱口，刚刚仿佛还在远处的阿尔弗雷德莫名出现在了他的面前，双手握住剑柄对着国王的胸腔直直插入！  
国王大惊，侧身跃出堪堪躲过来势汹汹的剑招酿跄几步，思念暗转咬牙低吟咒语将手中魔杖化作长剑，抬手抵住阿尔弗雷德换刺为戳的剑法往旁一带，翻转的剑花让魔法师与剑的斗争转换成了双剑争锋！  
金属之间的玎珰碰撞燃起了阿尔弗雷德胸中的热血，他兴奋地舔唇，眸中升起斗志，下手越来越粗暴，正对应上了国王的狠辣。剑术上是阿尔弗雷德更胜一筹，可国王的剑锋带着魔法在刺中对方的同时削弱了那保护的铠甲，阿尔弗雷德注重进攻而忽视防守的打斗模式给了国王可趁之机，短时间内阿尔弗雷德的护甲已经因破损严重自动消失。  
汗水沾湿了阿尔弗雷德的额发，他的衣服被划破好几个窟窿，不少地方渗出血液，白衬衣上满是斑斑点点的不知道是谁的血迹；国王的情况也好不到哪去，阿尔弗雷德刁钻的剑法和步步紧逼的攻势给他身上挂了不少彩，一截袖子不知踪影，浑身上下没有一处地方不是阵阵发疼的。  
阿尔弗雷德迅速下蹲躲开一记侧劈，手抓起一把沙子起身就往国王眼睛里撒抓住时机往对方防守最薄弱处发起连击，国王抬腿狠力击中阿尔弗雷德腹部趁此机会一用力挑飞阿尔弗雷德的剑，而后者不甘示弱忍住腹部的疼痛在对方的一时松懈下也一拳挥过国王的脸踹飞了魔杖形成的剑，为了不让对方接近夺取自己的武器，他们扭打在一起开始肉搏。  
两个人像野兽一样翻滚在地上抓住对方的衣服互相向对方挥拳，专挑刚刚自己在另一人身上制造的伤口使劲。阿尔弗雷德心脏剧烈跳动，不顾身上的伤只知抬拳踢腿，猛击人身上最脆弱的部位，身上的疼痛在加剧，刺激得大脑有点晕晕乎乎。这种时候他还在分心想，要是这时候亚瑟在这里，一定会嘲笑他的狼狈……  
国王踹开阿尔弗雷德，连滚带爬地抓住了离自己近在咫尺的剑。  
剑化为魔杖，国王拿它当拐杖支撑自己站起，他摇摇晃晃地慢慢走向已经躺在地上不想动的阿尔弗雷德，笑了，说：“瞧吧，这还是我赢。”  
阿尔弗雷德想爬起来，发现自己右手臂在刚刚的撕打中脱臼了。他抬起左手，使力将它扭回去。内心知道要爬起，可他已经没有更多的力气。他恍惚着睁眼，看到正缓慢接近他的国王，又把头往后靠，长呼一口气，说：“你比我想象中的，厉害一些。哈哈……”  
阿尔弗雷德曲起右膝，垂在身体两侧的手握住了从里面滑出来的硬物。他把那东西放到腹部，闭着眼慢慢组装好它。国王注意到他的动作，认不出那是什么，也感受不到魔法气息，也就不以为然，懒得思考那是什么。他驻在阿尔弗雷德身侧，喘了几下站稳，举起魔杖化剑，就要往阿尔弗雷德心窝刺去——  
随着一声清晰无比的“砰”，火药的味道传入国王鼻腔，脚下传来的被穿刺感令他脱力倒下抱着受伤的部位呻吟。  
阿尔弗雷德收回按在国王脚踝上的火枪，咧嘴在心里骂了句震得他虎口发麻的后座力，再次往里装弹。他粗喘几下，用尽自己所有的力气爬起，他慢慢地挪动到国王身边，笑：“火枪的滋味怎么样？我创造的小玩意儿……亚瑟从来看不起这个，可是关键时刻起作用的不是他为我制造的护甲，而是我的发明……嘿嘿。”  
“抱歉啦，科尔斯汀国王陛下。毕竟唯独在他面前，我可不能输得太难看啊……”阿尔弗雷德望进国王满含怨恨与鄙夷的眼睛，比了个“再见”的手势。紧接着，他将枪口移到国王胸前，扣下了扳机。  
完成这一动作后他脱力倒下，酸涩的眼向上望去。灰黄的天空慢慢变回线状，目光所及每一寸都变回无数条交织的线，熟悉的天花板出现在线的缝隙中，接着是墙壁、书桌、地板……一双靴子出现在视野，  
阿尔弗雷德对来人笑了一下，闭上眼睛。  
大钟敲响了。  
13.  
黑桃王国首都酷洛克的一个小屋里，一位稍矮些的金发姑娘在为另一个有着金色短卷发的女孩穿戴打扮。  
“……最重要的一点是，不能到处乱跑，知道了吗，艾米丽？”  
“哎——知道啦知道啦罗茜总是像个老太婆一样担心这担心那，这句话你已经重复过很多次了。我已经不是小孩子啦，就算罗茜你走丢了，女英雄也会把你找回来的哟！……哎疼疼疼轻一点罗茜……”  
罗莎将艾米丽的呼疼声置之不闻，给艾米丽束腰的动作反而更用力了一些。她将对方的腰身勒到令她满意的程度才一边发出“收腹，不要乱动”的警告一边用灵巧的手指打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。艾米丽哭丧着脸任由罗莎给自己套上只有重大节日才穿的华美礼服，暗自叹气呼吸困难后抓起抚养者为自己摆弄裙摆上褶皱的手放到唇边嬉笑着亲了口，结果遭到了害羞的姑娘一个并没有用力的巴掌。  
艾米丽笑了，她拾起梳妆台上两个X形发卡给罗莎安上，又借此机会在人脸上偷口香满意地转身逃跑，躲到门后她才听到恋人气急败坏地喊她的名字，将头探出来做了个鬼脸。罗莎没忍住被她逗笑，招招手唤对方过来。艾米丽感受不到平时罗莎准备收拾她的气场于是乖乖过去，罗莎轻柔地梳理了一下艾米丽额前的刘海，为她戴上对方平时最喜欢的星星发卡，抬头和恋人交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。  
“今天的唇膏是薄荷味的？”  
“你的橘子味就不能换换？”  
“嘻嘻，我喜欢薄荷味的。”  
“……笨蛋。”  
艾米丽牵着罗莎的手，与她十指相扣，对视的眼里充满恋人间的柔情蜜意。她们一路跟也盛装打扮出门的街坊邻居打着招呼接受对方的赞美，一路交谈着朝全城人出行的目的地前进。  
“我曾经见过阿尔弗雷德——就是今天将要接受卫冕的国王殿下！”艾米丽兴奋地与好友分享自己过去的经历，甚至不顾罗莎千叮万嘱的保持优雅地比手划脚，blingbling闪着光的蓝眼睛满是崇拜的光芒，“我说，他真的是一个超——级帅气的男孩！没有人能对那个迷人的笑容说不！我跟你们说一句大逆不道的话……我早就看出他是当国王的料了！虽然他平时总是笑哈哈地跟大伙儿们混在一起，可是我能从他身上感受到那股隐隐的王者气息……嗯？我们是怎么认识的？——秘密！”  
艾米丽嘻哈笑着，对罗莎眨了眨眼睛，彼此之间心照不宣。艾米丽是个自私的坏女孩，所以她最最感谢这位国王的，不是他身为将军时对国家做出的贡献，不是他为大部分普通百姓们发明的各种各样不需要魔力都能使用的便捷工具，而是他对艾米丽发自肺腑的一番感言，鼓励她并给了她追求暗恋的养姐的勇气，让这对小情人得以抛去一切世俗的偏见最终得以在一起。  
艾米丽对同伴的唏嘘声只是保持故作的神秘，她拉紧罗莎的手加快了脚步迫不及待想要能抢到一个好位置去观看这位给她巨大帮助的曾经旧友的卫冕仪式。  
雪白的潔鸟展翅划过湛蓝的天际发出长啸，灿烂的阳光为这片充满喜庆的土地踱上一层神圣的金边，位处中心的古老钟塔上的时针在缓慢转动。  
即将真正成为国王的阿尔弗雷德昂首挺胸地骑在马背上经过鲜花铺就的道路，身后跟着的是仪仗队和狂热的人群。他在几乎要淹没他的欢呼和赞美声中走过长长的花路，最终在地毯前停下深呼吸平复内心翻涌的情绪，他翻身跃下马背，悄悄拭去额角渗出的一点汗水接着第无数次整理衣服和领带，最后在跟随在后的骑士不耐烦的密音催促下迈开双腿走上蓝紫色的地毯。  
“嗤……好好的卫冕怎么紧张得像结婚一样？”骑士的调侃直接在阿尔弗雷德心里响起，这话却让他无处反驳。确实……虽然国王与王后只是职称，即将可以和恋人站在同一高度，与他一起治理这个国家，可以每天光明正大地在一起……仅仅只是这样的想法冒出来，就让阿尔弗雷德兴奋不已。这相当于结婚的仪式，让哪怕是经历过无数危急生死的战争的阿尔弗雷德也不由自主地心跳加速。  
皮鞋踩在地毯上的绵软触感让阿尔弗雷德有些飘飘然。他的眼睛紧紧锁住正前方的一抹身影，视野在晃动，听不到卫兵疏散安排人群的呼呵，听不到人们的欢呼，只有胸口那团不断在跳动的器官响声震耳欲聋……  
呯、呯、呯呯……  
心跳随脚步的迈进逐渐加快，那抹紫黑色的人影逐渐放大，从一团模糊的轮廓，到逐渐明晰的棱角，那位王后的全身，被长靴包裹的两条精瘦的长腿，长礼服微收勾出纤细腰肢，那张明明写满一成不变的矜持淡漠的脸，怎么偏偏在脸颊浮起一层红晕？还有不易发现微微翘起的嘴角，比眉毛更难以忽视的漂亮绿眸里闪烁的光芒……一切一切都让阿尔弗雷德如此、如此为他着迷。  
阿尔弗雷德在王后面前站定，偷偷向对方挤挤眼睛，悄声说：“我爱你。”  
“忘记流程了吗？真是笨蛋。现在，先接受国王的王冠，然后宣誓，最后交接怀表……结束仪式。”  
阿尔弗雷德强忍抱过这个妖精狠狠吻住的冲动，身体下沉单膝碰地低头接受那由王后亲手放上的王冠。礼炮齐鸣，烟火在空中炸开，伴着人们的欢呼，阿尔弗雷德抬脸面向亚瑟，苍穹之色的眼瞳牢牢抓住令他迷恋不已的爱人。那两片他品尝过无数遍的唇瓣终于在他热切的注视下张开，做出只有两人能知道的唇语——  
“忠诚与爱予你。”  
“My king.”  
END.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是旧文补档……


End file.
